Amores Complicados
by ThefhithaStarkDeJackson1
Summary: Thalia, una cazadora de Artemisa se enamora de su mejor amigo pero lo que ella no sabe es que su sentimiento no es correspondido, pero debido a eso ara una nueva amistad con un hijo de Hades que se convertirá en algo más que un amigo, pero los celos del hermano de Thalia podrían alterar esa amistad… THALICO y un poco de PERCABETH *lo se soy terrible con los summary
1. Chapter 1

_**No soy Dueña de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses Del Olimpo, los personajes son Propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo juego con los personajes para crear historias…**_

_**Summary: Thalia, una cazadora de Artemisa se enamora de su mejor amigo pero lo que ella no sabe es que su sentimiento no es correspondido, pero debido a eso ara una nueva amistad con un hijo de Hades que se convertirá en algo más que un amigo, pero los celos del hermano de Thalia podrían alterar esa amistad… **_

_**THALICO y un poco de PERCABETH **_

_*lo se soy terrible con los summarys solo entren y lean les aseguro que les gustara mi fic_

Amores Complicados

Primer Capitulo

_**Pov Thalia**_

Hola. Yo soy Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus soy una semidiosa pero también una cazadora de Artemisa. Pero ser una cazadora de Artemisa ya no es una de mis prioridades… Porque me enamore de alguien a pesar que aquel día hace 2 años le dije a Artemisa: "Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre y me uno a la cacería" Me acuerdo muy bien de ese juramento, pero no puedo más me enamore de alguien… me enamore de Perseus Jackson… Me enamore de mi mejor amigo… Pero también tengo otro problema y es que a Annabeth Chase mi mejor amiga esta perdidamente enamorada de Él.

Pero ya no quiero seguir perteneciendo a las cazadoras… ya no, porque no pienso seguir traicionando el juramento que hice.

Por eso le pedí a Quirón que me dé un par de dracmas, quiero enviarle un Mensaje iris a Artemisa, para que venga a hablar conmigo y decirle que no puedo seguir siendo una cazadora, así que le mandare un mensaje iris.

Después de hacer el arcoíris con unos espejos y agua lanzo un dracma de oro al arcoíris y desaparece así que digo:

-Oh diosa acepta mi ofrenda… Muéstrame a Artemisa.-La imagen tembló por unos segundos pero luego aparece La Diosa Artemisa sentada en su trono y me habla:

-Hola, Thalia.- Dice la Diosa.

-Mi señora Artemisa.-Digo haciendo una reverencia.

-Thalia ¿Porque me llamaste?, algún problema con las cazadoras.- Dice un poco preocupada.

-No, no hay ningún problema con ellas… solamente necesito hablar con usted, sobre mi.-

-Sobre ti?-Pregunta un poco curiosa.

-Si Mi Señora.-

-Pues dime…-

-Mi Señora Artemisa, esto es sumamente importante y necesito hablar con usted a solas.-Me mira pero no dice nada, así que continúo.- ¿Podría venir al campamento?

-Claro Thalia, llegare al campamento en 3 días o tal vez 2.-Me dice Artemisa en Tono serio.

-Gracias, Diosa Artemisa.-Digo agradecida.

-Muy bien Thalia, te tengo que dejar, tengo cosas que hacer.-Dice seriamente.

-Bien, Mi Señora la veo e días.-

Después de estas palabras la niebla se disuelve. Siento como alguien se mueve a mis espaldas, me volteo y miro a Percy detrás de unos arbustos mirándome con eso ojos verde mar que con solo mirarlos me hipnotizan.

-Hola, Jackson.-Le digo saliendo de mi trance.

-Hola Grace.-Me dice en respuesta, lo que dijo me molesto y estoy a punto de tirarle un rayo cuando dice-Hey, tu empezaste.-

-Ok, Jackson Ok.- Digo tratando de calmarme.

-Thalia que hablabas con Artemisa.-Me dice, entonces estallo y le grito:

-Eres un maldito entrometido.-

-Hey, perdón.-Dice Tratando de calmarme.

-Ya no importa.-Le digo intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué hablabas con ella? ¿Hay algún problema?- Vuelve a meter el tema.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Percy.-Digo enojada, me volteo y voy corriendo a la Cabaña de Zeus.

Había olvidado por completo que Jason estaba allí pero no me importó entro y me echo en mi antigua litera y me pongo a llorar, no sé porque lloro yo siempre soy una persona fuerte, pero la verdad no sé porque lo hago…

_**Pov Percy**_

Hola Soy Percy Jackson Hijo de Poseidón, En horas de la tarde escuche que alguien hablaba detrás de la casa grande me asome entre los arbustos y vi a Thalia mi mejor amiga hablando con alguien, me asome un poco más y vi que era la diosa Artemisa, no escuchaba lo que decían hablan muy bajo, después de unos minutos el mensaje iris se disolvió entonces ella volteo y me vio.

-Hola, Jackson.-Dijo saludándome.

-Hola Grace.-Le respondí, pero lo que dije le molesto creo que estuvo a punto de lanzarme un rayo, pero antes de que hiciera algo le dije.-Hey tu empezaste.-

-Ok Jackson Ok.- Dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Thalia que hablabas con Artemisa.-Le pregunto un poco curioso.

-Eres un maldito entrometido.-Me responde enojada.

-Hey, perdón.- digo tratando de que se calme un poco.

-Ya no importa.-Responde

-¿Por qué hablabas con ella? ¿Hay algún problema?- Le pregunto de nuevo.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Percy.-Me responde enojada y se va corriendo a la cabaña de Zeus.

No sé por qué Thalia se portó así conmigo, siempre me responde lo que le pregunto porque somos buenos amigos hasta podría decirse que somos como hermanos, no sé qué le pasa esta rara.

_**Pov Thalia**_

Había olvidado por completo que Jason estaba allí pero no me importó entro, me echo en mi antigua litera y me pongo a llorar, no sé porque lloro yo siempre soy una persona fuerte, pero la verdad no sé porque lo hago.

Siento como Jason viene y me abraza.

-Thalia que pasa.-Me pregunta tiernamente.

-No se.-Le respondo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Me vuelve a preguntar.

-No… no sé porque lo hago.-

-Está bien te dejare sola, iré con Leo, pasa la noche aquí Thalia yo dormiré en la cabaña de Leo.-

-Gracias, Jason eres el mejor hermano del mundo.-Le digo entre sollozos.

-Está bien Thalia… Duerme un poco.-Me dice, camina hacia la puerta y la abre.-Nos vemos mañana Thalia.-Dice y cierra la puerta.

Estoy acomodándome para dormirme cuando una luz blanca cegadora aparece en mi habitación y allí está Él… Allí está mi padre: Zeus

-Padre…-Digo asustada.

-Hola Thalia.-Me dice.

-Padre ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quiero saber porque llamaste a Artemisa.-Me dice seriamente.

-Yo…la…la…llame…para…para…para hablar con ella.-consigo decir tartamudeando.

-De que.-

-De algo.-

-De que.-Vuelve a preguntar en tono persuasivo.-

-De que ya no quiero ser una cazadora de Artemisa.-

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-Me pregunta enojado mi padre.-

-Ya te lo dije… no quiero seguir siendo una cazadora de Artemisa.-

-Pero ya no serás inmortal.-

-Lo se padre pero si sigo siendo una cazadora…Seria como seguir traicionando a Artemisa.-

-¿De qué manera… la estas traicionando?-Pregunta confuso.

-Estando enamorada.-Al decir estas palabras mi padre me pregunta:

-¡¿De quién, Thalia?! ¿De quién?-Me pregunta Gritando.

-Si te digo su nombre, lo pulverizaras.-

-Dime su nombre Thalia.-

-Júrame por el Estigio que no le harás daño.-

-No jurare eso.-

-Si quieres saber su nombre júramelo.-Le digo casi gritando.

-Está bien, juro por el Estigio que no le hare nada.-Un trueno retumba a lo lejos y sé que el juramento esta hecho.-Ahora dime cuál es su nombre.-Dice mi padre un poco más tranquilo.

-Jackson… Percy Jackson.-Le digo casi en un susurro, pero veo que me escucha y empieza a gritarme:

-De todos los hombres que hay en este campamento…Tenías que enamorarte de él.-Me grita.

-Papa… yo…yo lo siento.-

-Thalia si ya no quieres ser una cazadora de Artemisa, no lo seas… pero un romance con tu PRIMO… no te lo permitiré.-

-Padre no somos primos.-

-Ya te lo dije no aceptare un romance con Percy… escúchame con cualquiera menos con el.-Dichas estas palabras Mi Padre desaparece.

No puedo que creer que le dije todo a mi padre, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, con ese pensamiento caigo en brazos de Morfeo.

Me despierto porque alguien toca la puerta insistentemente así que me levanto de la cama y voy a abrir la puerta y allí esta Christina mi compañera de caza y mi segunda mejor amiga.

-¿Thalia estas bien?-Pregunta Christina apenas abro la puerta.

-Claro que si ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque ayer no viniste a la cabaña, me quede esperándote hasta tarde, pero el sueño me venció, desperté y no estabas… entonces salí a buscarte, no te encontré así que fui a la cabaña de Atenea y toque la puerta, me abrió Annabeth entonces le pregunte si te había visto y ella respondió que no, así que fui a buscar en la Cabaña de Poseidón y me abrió Percy y le pregunte si te había visto y me respondió que te habías ido a la cabaña de Zeus , entonces vine aquí.-

-Son las 4 de la mañana Christina.-Me quejo mientras bostezo.

-Lo sé pero estaba preocupada.-

-Ósea despertaste a Percy y a Annabeth a esta hora por mi culpa.-

-No me quedaba de otra.-

-Tú siempre preocupada por mí.-

-Es que eres mi mejor amiga.-

-Eso lo sé, pasa.-Le digo invitándola a pasar a la cabaña.

-Mejor no, la estatua de tu padre me intimida.-Le sonrió y digo:

-Tu padre es "el intimidante".-

-Eso no es cierto, Ares no es intimidante, al menos no como Zeus.-

-Ok, como tú digas.-Le digo sarcásticamente.-Pasa Christina tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Qué me tienes que contar?-

-Primero pasa y te digo.-Entonces ella entra y cierro la puerta.

-¿Que vas a contarme?-Pregunta curiosamente Christina.

-Ya no seré una cazadora de Artemisa.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no es justo lo que le estoy haciendo a Artemisa.-

-¿Qué no es justo?-

-Que me enamore de alguien.-

-No me digas tú también.-

-Enserio… ¿De quién te enamoraste?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Te lo diré pero primero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.-

-Está bien te lo prometo.-

-Me enamore de un hijo de Hermes… bueno de dos personas en verdad, un hijo de Hermes y uno de Apolo.-

-De dos personas, no hablas enserio…. Pero quienes son esos dos.-

-De Travis St…-No la dejo terminar.

-De Stoll de Travis Stoll, no hablas enserio.-

-¿Puedo continuar?-

-Claro continúa…-

-También de Will… Will Solace.-

-Enserio… Pero estas traicionando lo que le juramos a Artemisa.-

-Lo sé y me arrepiento pero este sentimiento no se va, creo que Afrodita tiene algo que ver con esto… ¿Pero tú de quien te enamoraste?-Me pregunta.

-Júrame por el Estigio que no le dirás a nadie.-

-Lo juro, ya dime ¿De quién te enamoraste?-

-De Percy… Percy Jackson…-


	2. Chapter 2

_**No soy Dueña de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses Del Olimpo, los personajes son Propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo juego con los personajes para crear historias…**_

_***Voy a aclarar: ninguna de las parejas Jasiper, Percabeth, Thalico todavía no son enamorados o novios como lo quieran llamar **_

_***Advierto esta historia no es Perlia, no es Percy/Thalia, solo decidí escribirlo así para que Nico y Thalia se conociesen más a partir de un hecho que pasara más adelante…**_

Segundo Capitulo

_**Pov Thalia**_

-Júrame por el Estigio que no le dirás a nadie.-

-Lo juro, ya dime ¿De quién te enamoraste?-

-De Percy… Percy Jackson…-

-¡ ¿Qué?! Tú estás loca, de todos los hombres que hay en este campamento, tenías que fijarte en él.-

-Suenas como mi padre.-Murmuro.

-¡¿Qué también hablaste con Zeus?!-

-Bueno si, el me vino a preguntar porque hable con Artemisa.-

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-

-Le dije todo.-

-Como que todo… Explica "Todo".-

-Le dije quién me gusta.-

-Y que te dijo.-

-Me dijo lo que me acabas de decir hace un momento.-

-¿Qué exactamente?-

-Dijo:" De todos los hombres que hay en este campamento, tenías que fijarte en él."-

-¿Qué más te dijo?-

-Dijo:" Thalia si ya no quieres ser una cazadora de Artemisa, no lo seas… pero un romance con tu PRIMO… no te lo permitiré."-

-Wuaoo… tu papa sí que se enojó.-

-Sí y mucho.-

-Bueno ya no hablemos de eso, ¿Vamos afuera?-

-Ir a fuera, pero si son las 4 de la mañana.-

-Claro que no, ya son las 6:00 am, mira.-Me enseña su celular y efectivamente son las 6:15 y no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estábamos conversando.

-Está bien, vamos afuera.-Le respondo.

La mayoría de campistas estaban afuera pero no estaban Percy y Annabeth, ellos son los primeros en salir… Y hablando del rey de roma los mencionados se asoman y me saludan:

-Hola Thalia.-Dicen Annabeth y Percy al unísono.

-Hola Chicos.- Respondo. Pero en ese mismo momento aparecen Travis Stoll y Will Solace.

-Hola Thalia, hola Christi.-Dice Travis.

-Hola Travis.-Respondo.

-Hola Thalia, hola Christina.-Dice Will.

-Hola Will…-Le respondo a Will, pero luego le pregunto a Travis- ¿Travis donde esta Connor?

-No se debe estar con su novia.-Me responde fingiendo enojo.

-¿Es enserio?-Pregunta Percy que está al borde de la risa.

-Si el me dejo por una chica, a mí a su propio hermano.-Dice fingiendo dolor.

-No hablas enserio.-Digo mientras me rio.-Él dijo "Eso de tener enamorada era una tontería".-

-Bueno la verdad no hablo enserio… hasta luego chicos… hasta luego Will, me voy con Frank a ver unas cosas después iré al comedor.-

-Nos vemos en el comedor, Travis.-Dice Annabeth mientras Travis se va.

-Christina.-Dice Will tartamudeando.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro que si.-Responde Christina nerviosa.-

-Pero a solas.-Dice Will

-Está bien vamos a caminar y me dices lo que quieres hablar conmigo.-Dice Christina más nerviosa que antes.

Una vez que se fueron ambos Piper aparece detrás de unos arbustos.

-Ellos dos sí que se gustan… Una pena que Christina sea una Cazadora de Artemisa.-Dice Piper Decepcionada.

-¡¿Qué?! Ella no puede enamorarse eso sería traición a Artemisa.-Dice Annabeth

-Bueno al menos sí sé que Will está enamorado de ella.-Dice Piper.

-Esta es chara de chicas, mejor me voy.-Dice Percy.

-Tú también puedes opinar Percy.-Digo bromeando.

-Yo sé que tú sabes algo más sobre los Stoll.-Dice Piper a Percy.-Dime que sabes.

-Yo… yo no sé nada.-Dice Percy un poco nervioso.

-Ya pues Percy cuenta, nosotras sabemos guardar secretos.-Dice Annabeth.

-Ok… Les contare… Will no es el único que está enamorado de Christina.-

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritamos las tres al unísono.

-Si quieren que les cuente guarden silencio.-Dice Percy.

-Ok… pero cuenta el chisme completo.-Dice Piper.

-Según me dijo Connor, Travis también está enamorado de Drew.-Al escuchar el nombre de Drew, Piper grita:

-Ay como puede enamorarse de esa maldita pe…-Antes de que termine de decir lo que iba ha decir, le corto y digo:

-Hey, Piper analiza lo que vas a decir no querrás que Quirón te llave la boca con jabón.-

-Es que no puedo creer que se haya enamorado de… esa.-Dice Piper.

-Ni yo lo creo, pero debes aprender a controlar tu lenguaje.-Le digo a Piper.

-Ok Thalia.-Responde Piper.

-No puedo creer que Travis se haya enamorado de Drew.-Dice Annabeth Sorprendida.

-Y eso no es todo ¿Recuerdan que Travis dijo algo sobre que Connor tenía novia?-Dice Percy.

-Claro que nos acordamos.-Decimos Annabeth, Piper y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno eso es cierto ¿Recuerdan de que Connor dijo que eso del amor era una tontería?-

-Claro, yo pelee con él para hacerle creer lo contrario.-Dice Piper.

-Pues creo que lo convenciste, Piper porque ayer converse con Travis y me dijo que Connor tiene enamorada se llama Katie hija de Deméter.-Dice Percy.

-Ósea que "Él no creyente del amor" esta enamorado.-Dice Piper sonriendo.

-Pues eso creo.-Digo un poco curiosa.

-Oh miren quien viene.-Dice Piper.

-Oh… Es el Famoso Connor "No creyente en el amor" Stoll.-Digo imitando la voz de Piper.

-Hola Connor.-Decimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Travis?-Pregunta Connor.

-Si se fue con Frank a ver unas cosas.-Le digo a Connor.

-¿Por qué los labios tan hinchados?-Pregunta Piper al borde de la risa mientras Connor se sonroja peor que un tomate.

-Seguramente una hija de Deméter lo dejo así.-Digo sonriendo, mientras Percy me fulmina con la mirada.

-Quien te dijo semejante mentira.-Dice Connor tratando de sonar relajado.-Tengo los labios así… ummm… porque me golpee con la puerta.-

-Connor ya no sabes mentir… bueno al menos no en cosas de Amor.-Dice Annabeth.

-Ok… Ok lo admito… estoy enamorado.-Dice Connor levantando las palmas.

-Ya vez Connor yo te dije que un día te ibas a enamorar.-Dice Piper.

-Bueno pues ya estarás contenta… Mejor me voy.-Dice mientras se va.

-Oye Thalia… ¿Quieres salir con nosotras?-Dice Piper.

-Ven con nosotras hoy iremos al cine.-Añade Annabeth.

-Lo pensare… ¿Quién va a ir a parte de ustedes dos?-Les pregunto a las chicas.

-Van a ir: Percy, Jason, Nico, Frank y Leo.-Dice Annabeth

-Tambien ira Hazel.-Añade Piper.

-¿Nico? ¿Quién es Nico?-Pregunto porque no me acuerdo de ningún Nico.-

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de el Thalia?-Dice Percy.

-No, no me acuerdo.-Digo pensativa.

-Es el hijo de Hades, Nico Di Angelo.-Dice Annabeth como si fuera obvio.

-El que salvamos hace 2 años de una estúpida mantígora.-Dice Percy.

-Ah… Él digo acordándome de todo lo que paso hace 2 años.-

-Si el aliento de muerto.-Dice Piper burlándose.

-¿A qué hora van a ir al cine?-Pregunto.

-A las 4 de la tarde.-Dice Annabeth.

-Porfa ven con nosotras, Thals.-Dice Piper.

-Está bien iré con ustedes al cine.-

-Chicas, vamos al comedor no queremos perdernos el desayuno.-Dice Percy.

Caminamos hacia el comedor cuando nos encontramos con Rachel Dare La oráculo.

-Hola chicos.-Nos saluda Rachel.

-Hola Rachel.-Decimos a coro.

-¿Van al comedor?-

-Si.-Responde Piper.

-Mmmm… ¿Thalia puedo hablar contigo?-Me pregunta Rachel.

-Claro que si.-Respondo

-A solas.-Dice ella.

-Thalia nosotros nos adelantamos… Nos vemos en el comedor.-Dice Percy.

-Ok… los alcanzo en un momento.-Digo mientras se alejan.

-Bien… Thalia vine a darte esto.-Dice sacando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de su bolsa.

-Porque me das esto si todavía no es mi cumpleaños.-Le digo bromeando.

-Es un regalo de un admirador tuyo.-Dice guiñándome un ojo.

-Pues dile a ese admirador que le agradezco por este regalo.-

-Ok… yo le diré no te preocupes, nos vemos luego.-Dice mientras se aleja caminando al comedor.

Tengo curiosidad por ver que hay dentro del paquete así que lo abro y veo una linda Tablet color negro de 10 pulgadas pero también veo una nota la cual dice:

"_Hola Thalia soy Leo espero te haya gustado el regalo_

_Y no creas nada de lo que haya dicho Rachel_

_Ah y una cosa más este no es el único regalo_

_Que recibirás"_

Leo me envió el regalo pero que regalo para más guay, decido meter la Tablet de vuelta a su caja y me dirijo al comedor, Jason está sentado en la mesa de Zeus solo así que voy directamente donde esta él.

-hola Jason.-Le saludo.

-Hola Thals ¿Dormiste bien anoche?-

-La verdad no muy bien.- Quiero decirle "no, no dormí bien anoche porque Zeus vino a interrogarme"

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Christina vino a despertarme a las 4 de la mañana.-

-Ah ya… ¿Por qué estabas llorando anoche, Thalia?-Le respondo con la verdad:

-Sinceramente no sé porque lloraba.-

-Como que no sabes.-

-No se… Me dijeron que hoy saldrías.-Le digo.

-Eh, si hoy voy a salir con los chicos y con Annabeth y Piper.

-Y que harás hoy parte de eso.-

-Mmmm no se no tengo nada planeado para hoy día, excepto claro la salida con los chicos pero eso es hasta más tarde y no sé qué hacer ahora.-Dice Jason

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una maratón de Películas?-Le digo mi idea.

-Genial… ¿Pero de que saga?-

-No lo sé… elije tu.-Le digo.

-De las de Crepúsculo.-

-No, de eso no, ya vis las cinco películas.-

-Entonces de Narnia.-Dice él.

-Mmmm no se… también las vi todas.-

-Entonces hay que ver The Hunger Games.-

-Eh escuchado que esa peli es buenísima, hay que ver esa.-Le digo emocionada.

-Claro… uhh me había olvidado de que le preste la película a Piper.-

-Entonces otra.-

-Puede ser The Avengers, Titanes del Pacifico o también Iron Man 3 que es buenísima.-

-Me dijeron que esa tres son buenísimas.-Le digo.

-Podemos escoger entre Iron Man 3, Titanes del Pacifico, The Avengers o también podemos ver Thor: The Dark World.-

-Thor: The Dark World ya la vi y es buenísima pero no se.-

-Mmmm… Ok entonces miremos en este orden: Primero Titanes del Pacifico, después The Avengers, luego Iron Man 3, después Thor: Un Mundo Oscuro, luego The Hunger Games y al final En Llamas.-Dice Jason emocionado.

-¡Excelente!-Digo emocionada.

-Alguien dijo The Avengers.-Pregunta Leo mientras viene a nuestra mesa.

-No nadie menciono The Avengers.-Dice Jason.

-Uhh… que pena.-Dice Leo.-Porque aquí la tengo en 3D.-Dice enseñando la película.

-Yo también la tengo en 3D.-Dice Jason.

-Ok mejor me voy.-Dice Leo.

-Oye Thals ¿Te acuerdas de los libros de Los Juegos Del Hambre que te regale?-

-Si me acuerdo.-

-¿Dónde están los libros?-

-Los guarde en mi mochila, pero Artemisa me vio leyendo el libro y me los quito porque me dijo que cuando lees un libro te enamoras de un personaje y ella me dijo que no quería eso para mí.-

-Lo de enamorarse del Personaje eso es cierto, en el primer libro me enamore de Katniss en el segundo de Johanna Mason y en el tercer libro… de nadie porque todo estaban concentrados en la revolución después el rescate de Peeta oh no la muerte de Finnick eso me puso triste por Annie, pero el final es hermoso.-

-Hey hermano no me digas spoliers, quiero leer los libros por mí misma y enterarme por mi misma.-

-Ok… está bien.-

-Bueno ya son las 7:00 am mejor hay que empezar a ver las películas si queremos salir a las 4:00 pm al cine.-

-¿Tú también iras?-Me pregunta Jason.

-Sí, Piper y Annabeth me invitaron.-

-Oh que bien mejor hay que apurarnos.-Dice Jason.

-Chicos vean esta Película es buenísima.-Dice Percy entregándonos la película.

-"El Juego de Ender" o "Ender´s Games".-Dice Annabeth asomándose detrás de Percy.-Esa es una película muy pero muy buena.-

-La veremos… Debe ser muy Buena para que le guste a Annabeth pero ella prefiere los libros.-

-Chicos nos vemos a las cuatro en la cabaña de Percy.-Les digo a Percy y a Annabeth.-Y avisen a los demás que de allí es nuestro punto de encuentro.

-Está bien Thalia nos vemos en la tarde… Diviértanse viendo las películas.-Nos dice Annabeth.

-Vamos Jason.-Le digo a mi hermano.

Terminamos de ver las películas y ya son las 3:30 pm.

-Jason tenemos que apurarnos.-Le digo.

-Está bien entra al baño tu primero.-Me dice mientras me lanza una toalla y shampoo.

-Ok, salgo en 5 min… Jason pásame la primera ropa que encuentre para mi.- Me lanza unos tejanos negros un polo escotado y unas zapatillas.

Entro en el baño me ducho por 5 min me pongo mi ropa y demoro 5 minutos más, después salgo del baño y mi hermano entra inmediata mente, después de 10 minutos de estar en el baño Jason sale ya vestido, miro la hora ya son las 3:50.

-Jason solo tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a la cabaña de Percy, apúrate.-

-Estoy listo… vamos.-

Salimos de la cabaña de Zeus y caminamos hacia la cabaña de Poseidón, encontramos a nuestros amigos en la puerta de la cabaña esperando.

-¿Quién mas falta?-Dice Leo.

-Piper.-Responde Annabeth mientras Piper aparece corriendo.

-Ya chicos vámonos, la limusina de Tristan McLean está aquí, apúrense.-Todos seguimos a Piper.

Cuando ya llegamos a la carretera central vemos una limusina color Negro esperándonos.

-Métanse en el auto ya, vamos a llegar tarde al cine.-Dice Piper muy apurada

Todos nos metemos en el auto y el conductor arranca…

_**&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;**_

_**Chicos espero le guste este capítulo, quiero agradecer a ELI.J2 también a Mitchel0420 y a Percy4ever porque gracias a ustedes tres hice el segundo capitulo…**_

_**Dejen Reviews por favor.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**No soy Dueña de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses Del Olimpo, los personajes son Propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo juego con los personajes para crear historias…**_

_Tercer Capitulo_

_**Pov Thalia**_

-Métanse en el auto ya, vamos a llegar tarde al cine.-Dice Piper muy apurada

Todos nos metemos en el auto y el conductor arranca.

-Somos demasiados, creo que vamos a atraer monstruos.-Dice Jason un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, Jason, le instale un sistema anti rastreo… El punto es que no nos podrán encontrar o localizar.-

-Eso sí que es bueno.-Dice Annabeth asombrada.

-Bueno chicos ¿Todos trajeron lo que les dije que trajeran?-Pregunta Piper.-

-Yo lo entregue en la mañana.-Dice Leo.

-¡Valdez! Quedamos en que entregaríamos todos juntos.-Dice Piper enojada.

-Piper lo siento pero yo lo entregue en la mañana.-

-Leo eres un arruina sorpresas.-Dice Percy.

-Lo se.-Dice Leo sonriendo

-Mejor entregamos en este momento.-Dice Annabeth.

-Yo primero.-Dice Jason y los demás asienten.-Espero que te guste mi regalo.-Dice Jason.

Abro la caja pequeña y veo un CD original de Green Day, no lo pienso más y lo abrazo.

-Gracias, Jason eres el mejor hermano del mundo.-

-Ahora me toca a mí.-Dice Piper muy emocionada, mientras me da una caja pequeña de 12 x 12 centímetros, abro la caja y veo un celular un Samsung Galaxy s4.

-Piper es enserio, ¿Un celular? ¿Quieres que los monstruos me atrapen o qué?-

-Este celular tiene la nueva tecnología de Hefesto, ósea ya no nos pueden localizar los monstruos usando esto.-Dice Señalando el celular.

-Mi turno.-Dice Annabeth entregándome un paquete más grande que los dos anteriores, miro dentro del paquete y veo tres libros que son: Divergent, Insurgent y Allegiant los libros que siempre quise leer.

-Gracias Annabeth eres la mejor.-Digo mientras abrazo a Annabeth.-

-Me toca entregar el regalo.-Dice Percy, entregándome el regalo sin forrar… Es un iPod.-Tiene algunas canciones de Green Day, pero tiene otras de Fall Out Boy del álbum Save Rock And Roll espero te guste mi regalo y las canciones.-

-¿Canciones de Fall Out Boy? Nunca había oído hablar de ese grupo musical.-Le digo

-Pues escúchalas y me das tu opinión.-Dice Percy.

-Pues escojo esta, se llama "Just One Yesterday" de Fall Out Boy Feat. Foxes.-Digo mientras pongo play y empieza a sonar:

"_I thought of angels _

_Choking on their halos _

_Get them drunk on rose water _

_See how dirty I can get them _

_Pulling out their fragile teeth _

_And clip their tiny wings"_

"_Anything you say can and will be held against you _

_So only say my name _

_It will be held against you_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you _

_So only say my name"_

"_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain _

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday _

_(I know I'm bad news) _

_For just one yesterday _

_(I saved it all for you)_

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way _

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday _

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

_(I saved it all for you)_

_For just one yesterday"_

"_Letting people down is my thing baby _

_Find yourself a new gig _

_This town ain't big enough for two of us _

_I don't have the right name _

_Or the right looks _

_But I have twice the heart"_

"_Anything you say can and will be held against you _

_So only say my name _

_It will be held against you_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name"_

"_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain _

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday _

_(I know I'm bad news) _

_For just one yesterday _

_(I saved it all for you)_

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way _

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday _

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

_(I saved it all for you)_

_For just one yesterday"_

"_If I spilled my guts_

_The world would never look at you the same way_

_I'm here to give you all of my love _

_So I can watch your face as I take it all away"_

"_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain _

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday _

_(I know I'm bad news) _

_For just one yesterday _

_(I saved it all for you)_

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way _

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday _

_(I know I'm bad news)_

_For just one yesterday_

_(I saved it all for you)_

_For just one yesterday"_

-Esa canción es perfecta.-Digo alegremente.

-Te dije que te gustaría.-Dice Percy orgulloso.

-Esa banda es buenísima.-Dice Nico.-Este regalo es para ti espero te guste dice entregándome una caja grande… no puedo tiempo la abro y veo dentro una laptop negra… Este regalo sí que es buenísimo…

-Gracias Nico eres lo máximo.-digo abrazándolo… Lo sé no debí hacerlo pero es lo que yo estaba esperando una laptop porque me gusta escribir… Y lo más curioso es que él no me corta el abrazo…

-De nada, por lo que veo es lo que querías.-Dice Nico.

-Si es lo que más deseaba.-

-Mi turno.-Dice Hazel muy emocionada, mientras me da un paquete pequeño.-Sé que es pequeño pero creo que te va a gustar.-Abro el paquete y dentro hay una cadenita y una pulsera… No es que me gusten las cadenas y esas cosas…Las odio pero tengo que hacer una excepción porque la cadenita tiene un águila en diamante color azul y la pulsera tiene el mismo color en diamante pero es un rayo…

-Hazel esta hermosísimo… Gracias.-Le agradezco.

-Me toca, bueno es algo que espero te guste y tiene algunos arreglos de Hazel.-Dice Frank y saca de una bolsa un águila de 20 cm de alto en color plata desgastado con los ojos en color Azul con zafiros.-Sé que es un reloj muy raro pero espero te guste.-

-Espera dijiste Reloj ¿Esto es un reloj?... no parece un reloj pero es hermoso… Gracias Frank.-Le digo.

-Chicos ya casi llegamos… Solo falta 15 minutos para que lleguemos.-Dice Piper.

-¿Qué Película vamos a Ver?-Pregunta Annabeth.

-Veamos Capitán América y El Soldado del Invierno.-Opina Leo.

-Esa es buenísima, hay que verla si o si.-Dicen Percy y Nico.

-No, mejor veamos Divergente.-Recomienda Annabeth.

-Siiiiii…..!-Decimos Piper, Annabeth, Hazel y Yo, al unísono.

-Mejor veamos El Hombre Araña: La Amenaza Del Electro.-Dicen Jason y Frank al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos eso no se va estrenar hoy día, eso se va a estrenar el 24 de abril.-Les digo a los chicos.

-Entonces veamos Divergente está decidido…-Dice Piper.

-Pero después Capitán América y El Soldado del Invierno.-Dice Nico.

-Ok, chicos ok.-Dice Piper.

-Me estoy aburriendo, pon una de las canciones de Fall Out Boy.-Dice Percy.

-Ok pondré _"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" de "Fall Out Boy".-_

-Esa es mi canción favorita.-dice Nico.

-También es mi canción favorita.-Dice Percy, pongo play y empieza a sonar:

"_B-b-be careful making wishes in the dark_

_C-c-can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_Besides, in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just got to get you out the cage_

_I'm a young lovers rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite"_

"_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_I'm on fire_

_Whoa (in the dark)_

_Whoa (in the dark"_

"_The writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see"_

"_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_I'm on fire_

_Whoa (In the dark)_

_Whoa (In the dark )_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_Light em up-up-up_

_I'm on fire_

_Whoa (In the dark)_

_Whoa (In the dark )"_

Y con esta canción llegamos al cine.

-Hasta que al fin… Thalia me pasa esa canción cuando estemos en mi casa.-Dice Piper.

-¿Vamos a ir a tu casa?-Pregunto.

-Bueno si para dormir allí… y mañana regresamos al campamento.-Dice Piper.

-Hay que entrar… ¡Rápido chicos!-Grita Annabeth.

Entramos compramos los boletos para Divergente y entramos al cine. Después de 2 horas y media salimos de la sala y compramos otros boletos para ver Capitán América y El Soldado del Invierno salimos del cine y subimos de nuevo a la limusina y Piper nos Lleva a su casa…

_**&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;**_

_**Chicos lo siento por tardar en este capítulo tenía que haberlo subido el 28 pero no pude y el capitulo cuatro y cinco estare subiendo el sábado 8… en el capitulo 4 se viene la charla de Thalia con Artemisa…**_

_**Chicos escuchen las canciones que están en el fic son buenísimas**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios me animaron a escribir… no leemos luego**_

_**Los amo 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No soy Dueña de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses Del Olimpo, los personajes son Propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo juego con los personajes para crear historias…**_

_Cuarto Capitulo_

_**Pov Thalia**_

Entramos compramos los boletos para Divergente y entramos al cine. Después de 2 horas y media salimos de la sala y compramos otros boletos para ver Capitán América y El Soldado del Invierno salimos del cine y subimos de nuevo a la limusina y Piper nos Lleva a su casa…

Ya en la casa de Piper, me corrijo mansión de Piper pasamos a la sala y dejamos nuestras cosas.

-Fue un día muy agotador.-Dice Leo.

-Ay no me digas.-Digo sarcásticamente.

-Chicos, tengo unos 10 cuartos para los visitantes, hoy nos quedaremos aquí y mañana regresaremos al campamento.-Dice Piper.

-¿Y dónde dormiremos nosotras?-Pregunta Hazel.

-Síganme Chicas, y ustedes.-Dice señalando a los muchachos.-Quédense aquí.

Seguimos a Piper escaleras arriba y nos encontramos con 4 cuartos.

-El primero es de Thalia, el siguiente de Annie, el siguiente es de Hazel y el último es mío.-Dice Piper.-Voy a mostrarles a los chicos sus cuartos… Mientras, ustedes entren y duerman que mañana temprano regresaremos al Campamento.-

-Ok.-Respondemos Annie, Hazel y Yo al unísono. {

Entro a la habitación que me asigno Piper así que me voy directo a dormir…

-Thalia, despierta.-Veo que alguien me sacude.-Vamos a llegar tarde al campamento.-Dice Hazel.-

-Ok ya me visto.-Le digo mientras bostezo y me levanto de la cama.

-Primero tienes que bajar a desayunar.-

-Ok, bajo en 5 min.-Le digo.

Me doy un baño rápido y salgo del baño estoy saliendo cuando veo encima de la cama unos vaqueros negros y un polo escotado pero no tan escotado y una casaca delgada, me pongo la ropa que seguramente dejo Piper y bajo a desayunar.

Ya en la mesa veo a Percy que está más sexy que nunca, sé que no debo pensar eso pero eso es lo que estoy pensando en este momento mirando esos ojos verde mar que me hipnotizan.

-Hola Thalia.-Dicen todos los que están presentes.

-Hola Chicos.-Respondo.

-Apúrense Quirón nos castigara si llegamos Tarde.-Dice una apuradísima Piper.

Después de media hora subimos en la limusina en la que subimos ayer y partimos rumbo al Campamento Mestizo.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde el auto nos deja en la carretera central y nos bajamos…

-Odio caminar.-Dice Percy.

-Ni me lo menciones que yo también odio hacer eso.-Dice Nico muy cansado.

-Al fin llegamos.-Dice Leo muy cansado.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo chicos.-Les Digo a todos.

Estoy dirigiéndome a la cabaña de Zeus con Jason cuando Quirón me habla:

-Thalia hoy vinieron a buscarte.-Dice Quirón muy serio.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto.

-Jason, Frank está llamándote quiere hablar contigo.-Le dice Quirón a Jason mientras el mencionado asiente y se va.

-Quien vino a verme?-

-La Diosa Artemisa.-Al oír el nombre me recorrió un escalofrió, no me había acordado que ella vendría a verme.

-Donde esta ella?

-En la cabaña de Zeus.-

-Voy para allá.-Le digo mientras asiente.

Me dirijo a la cabaña de Zeus un poco nerviosa pero solo un poco llego a la puerta y la abro, dentro esta Artemisa.

-Mi señora.-Digo haciendo una reverencia.

-Thalia me llamaste ¿Para qué?-Directa al Grano típico de la diosa.

-Quiero hablar con usted de una cosa muy importante.-

-Dime cual es esa "cosa importante".-

-Ya no quiero ser Inmortal.-Veo que frunce el ceño.

-Qué quieres decir con eso de que "ya no quieres ser inmortal"-

-Ya no quiero ser inmortal quiero decir que no puedo seguir perteneciendo a las cazadoras… Quiero que me libere de mi promesa…-

-Thalia cuál es la razón especifica por la cual ya no quieres ser una cazadora.-

-La razón es que me enamore de alguien.-

-Thalia está bien te libero te tu promesa.- Dice con una tristeza notoria en los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿No me va convertir en un conejo o algo así?-Digo sorprendida.

-No puedo hacerlo eres la hija de mi padre, además te tengo mucho cariño como para hacer eso.-

-Me está diciendo, no me hará nada, no me maldecirá o algo así.-Le digo.

-No Thalia… no are nada.-

-Tengo algo más que decirle, ¿Me espera un momento?-

-Claro Thalia.-

Salgo a fuera y me encuentro justo con la persona que iba a llamar: Christina.

-Thalia justo venía a verte…-No la dejo terminar.

-Entra rápido ahora.-Le digo.

-Está bien.-Dice entrando a la cabaña.

Ve a la diosa Artemisa y hace una reverencia.

-Mi señora.- Dice Christina.

-Mi señora es Christina de la que quiero hablarle… A… a ella le pasa lo mismo que a mi.-Le digo a la Diosa.

-Que es a lo que te refieres cuándo dices que me pasa lo mismo que a ti-Pregunta Christina confusa.

-No tienes qué ocultar nada Christina… Sé que Thalía está enamorada de alguien… Así que tu también…-

-Yo… yo no quería traicionarla pero es que no sé cómo empecé a sentir esto…-

-No se preocupen las libero de sus promesas… pero con una condición…-La miramos confundidas.

-¿Cuál?-Decimos Christina y yo al unísono.

-La condición es que… me digan de quien exactamente están enamoradas.-

-Yo de Will Solace…-Dice Chistina en un susurro, pero Artemisa la escucha.

-Hijo de quien-Pregunta La Diosa

-Apolo…-

-¿Y tú Thalia? ¿De quién?-

-De…de…-Digo poniéndome nerviosa.

-Thalia dilo… no les voy a hacer daño a los chicos.-

-De Percy Jackson… Hijo de Poseidón.-

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber.-

-Bueno me voy con las cazadoras… ustedes empezaran a crecer desde este mismo momento, mejor dicho continuaran su crecimiento.

Dice mientras desaparece de la habitación y en su lugar aparecen nuestras cosas que dejamos en la cabaña de Artemisa…

Tomamos una decisión… Esta fue seguir con nuestras vidas y conseguir enamorar a las personas qué queremos…

_**&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;**_

_**Lo siento por la demora pero en el país en el que vivo empezamos clases en marzo y Tareas + Investigaciones + Clases de Inglés + No Internet=Cero tiempo libre y cero Inspiración y no poder publicar capítulos.**_

_**Perdón porque el Capi está muy corto lo sé pero mañana o pasado mañanaactualizare otra vez así que nos leemos luego.**_

_**Y una vez más pido disculpas por la demora…**_

_**Dejen Reviews**_

_**Los amo…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_No soy Dueña de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses Del Olimpo, los personajes son Propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo juego con los personajes para crear historias…_

_*Las Canciones que mencionare aquí son de la banda Fall Out Boy… y espero que escuchen las canciones que mencionare en este Cap…_

Quinto Capitulo

_Pov Thalia_

Tomamos una decisión esta fue seguir con nuestras vidas y conseguir enamorar a las personas que queremos.

Después que hablar con Artemisa, Christina y yo nos quedamos dentro de la cabaña de Zeus, lo que hago es poner una canción, _The Phoenix _de _Fall Out Boy _así que la pongo en mi iPhone:

_The Phoenix_

_Put on your war paint_

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_

_Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

_We are the Jack 'o Lanterns in July_

_Setting fire to the sky_

_Here he comes this rising tides_

_So come on_

_Put on your war paint_

_Crossed marks and crossed hearts_

_And hope to die_

_Sue the clouds with red lining_

_So we can take the world back from the heart attack_

_One maniac at a time_

_We will take it back_

_You know time crawls on_

_When you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

_Hey young blood_

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gunna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing all vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gunna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Bring home the boys_

_And scrap, scrap metal the tanks_

_Get hitched_

_Make a career out of robbing banks_

_Because the world is just a terror_

_And we are wearing black masks_

_So rock our spirits_

_And you'll know we've passed_

_Put on your war paint_

_The war is won_

_Before it's begun_

_Release the doves_

_Surrender love._

Termina la cancion y le digo a Christina:

-Chris… Adoro esta frase:

_Hey young blood (Hey sangre joven)_

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out? (¿No se siente como nuestro tiempo se está acabando?_

_I'm gunna change you like a remix (Estoy gunna cambiar como un remix)_

_Then I'll raise you like a Phoenix (Entonces te voy a levantar como el ave fénix)_

_Wearing all vintage misery (El uso de toda la miseria vendimia)_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me (No, creo que se veía un poco mejor de mí)_

-La verdad no entendí la canción.-Dice Christa.

-Bueno a mí me gusto…-Digo.

-Pon otra Canción.-Dice Christina.

-¿De Fall Out Boy?-

-Siiiii…-

-Bueno pondré esta, se llama _Young Volcanoes de Fall Out Boy.-_

_Young Volcanoes_

_When Rome's in ruins_

_We are the lions_

_Free of the coliseums._

_In poison places,_

_We are anti-venom,_

_We're the beginning of the end_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,_

_And it's all over now before it has begun,_

_We've already won._

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna_

_feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!_

_Oh!_

_Come on_

_Make it easy, say I never mattered_

_Run it up the flagpole_

_We will teach you how to make boys next door_

_Out of assholes_

_(Ha Ha)_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,_

_And it's all over now before it has begun,_

_We've already won._

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!_

_Oh!_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!_

_Oh!_

-Esta me gusto…-Dice Christina.

-A mí me gusto la parte:

_When Rome's in ruins (Cuando Roma está en ruinas)_

_We are the lions (_Nosotros somos los leones)

_Free of the coliseums. (_Libres del Coliseo)

_In poison places, (En lugares venenosos)_

_We are anti-venom, (Nosotros somos el antídoto)_

_We're the beginning of the end (Somos el inicio del fin)_

-Somos Leones libres del coliseo…-Dice Christina y justo en ese momento entra Jason.

-Chicas… Quirón las está llamando.-Nos dice.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntamos Christina y yo al unísono.

-No lo sé…-Nos responde.-Lo que sé, es que quiere verlas ya… y por cierto linda canción Thalia.-

-Gracias, de hecho es la canción que vino con el iPhone que me regalo Percy.-

-Linda… pero Quirón las llama, las quiere ver ahora.-Dice mientras sale de la Cabaña.

-Christina tenemos que ir.-Le digo a Christa.

-Si vamos.-

Después de 10 minutos de caminar llegamos a la casa Grande y en la puerta de esta, se encuentra Quirón.

-Pasen necesito hablar con ustedes.-Nos dice Quirón seriamente.

Una vez Dentro, nos dice:

-Artemisa me informo que ustedes ya no pertenecen al grupo de las cazadoras… ¿Eso es verdad?-

-Si es cierto.-Dice Christina.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?-

-Es… Complicado.-Dice Christa

-Fue porque yo me enamore de… Alguien.-Le digo, veo que se sorprende pero no dice nada.

-¿Y tú razón?... ¿Es la misma?-Le pregunto Quirón a Christina…

-Si es la misma.-

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber… Pueden irse, pero antes… Thalia regresaras a la cabaña de Zeus y tu Christina regresaras a la de Ares.-

-Me hará bien regresar con Clarisse.-Dice Christina.

-De eso estoy seguro… Señorita Kavanag.-Dice Quirón sonriendo.

-Quirón déjate de formalidades, para ti soy Christina.-

-Está bien… Christina Kavanag.-Dice Quirón aguantando la risa.

-Ok…-Dice Christina.-Contigo no se puede…

-Ahora si retírense tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-Nos dice.

-Te dejaremos trabajar…-Digo mientras me llevo a Christina fuera de la Casa Grande.

Una vez fuera, le pregunte:

-¿Qué aras? Ahora que estamos libres, ¿Le dirás a Will lo que sientes por él? ¿O que harás?-

-Espero no te molestes.-

-¿Porque habría de hacerlo?- Le digo.

-Es que, te acuerdas cuando Will me llamo…-

-Sí, eso fue ayer.-Digo sin comprender nada.

-Ok… Ayer él me declaro sus sentimientos, me dijo que si quería ser su enamorada… le dije que tenía que pensarlo, te juro que casi le digo que sí, pero le dije que tenía que hablar con Artemisa primero.-

-Wuaoo… Eso te dijo.-Le digo emocionadísima.

-Estoy muy emocionada… Tengo que ir a buscarlo, en este momento necesito decirle cuanto lo amo y que si quiero ser su enamorada…-Dice Christina muy emocionada.

-Pues ve ahora, en este mismo momento… y SUERTE!-Le digo mientras ella se aleja corriendo.

Christina y Will son el uno para el otro los dos son tan lindos juntos… y hacen una linda pareja…me pregunto ¿Cómo será ser correspondida? ¿Percy sentirá lo mismo que siento yo? ¿El también estará enamorado de mí? Estas son las preguntas que rondan en mi cabeza en este momento.

Tengo que pensar como decirle a Percy lo que siento por él, decido caminar hacia el lago, es el único lugar en el que puedo pensar, descansar y relajarme. No me doy cuenta de cuando llego al lago hasta que veo a Percy.

-Hola Percy.-Le Saludo, mientras noto que en mi rostro nace una sonrisa.

-Hola Thalia.-Dice mientras sonríe, adoro esa hermosa sonrisa que se instala en su rostro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito estar relajada o cuando necesito pensar cosas importantes.-Le respondo.

-Así que ¿Estas estresada? O ¿Necesitas pensar?-

-Ambas.-Digo con una sonrisa.

-Thalia ¿Artemisa te dijo que te quedaras? En la mañana todas las cazadoras se fueron con ella…-Pregunta Percy curiosamente.

-No me dijo que me quedara ni nada por el estilo, solo, ya no estoy con ella.-Le digo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunta confuso.

-Que ya no soy cazadora, que ya no soy inmortal… Soy libre-Me mira sorprendido.

-¿Era de ese tema que hablaban tú y Artemisa ese día?-

-No exactamente… Le dije que viniera a verme para hablar sobre este tema.-

-¿Cuál es la razón por la cual dejaste de ser cazadora?-Dioses!... Percy hace muchas preguntas.

-No te espantes pero… pero me enamore de alguien.-Nuevamente me miro sorprendido.

-Thalia… ¿Artemisa sabe de esto?-Pregunta asombrado.

-Claro que lo sabe… Ella me dio una condición, me dijo que le dijera cual es la razón por la cual estaba abandonando a las cazadoras… Así que se la dije.-

-No te hizo daño, eso es un alivio.-Dice Percy.

-Ella me quiere mucho, como para hacerme daño… Además soy la Hija de Zeus, técnicamente ˯˯Hija de su Padre˯˯-

-¿Quién es él afortunado? ¿De quién te enamoraste?- Esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

-¿Eso importa?-Le respondo.

-Vamos Thalia, dime quien es, no le diré a nadie si tu no quieres.-Me dice.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-Le digo intentando que se aburra para que no pregunte más.

-Para… no sé, ver si puede cuidarte y protegerte, o para evitar que te haga daño…-Dice Percy.

-Primero que nada… ¿Cómo sabes que es del campamento?-Le digo con una sonrisa en los labios.-Estas espiándome…-

\- No lo sabía solo lo suponía.-Dice riendo.- y No, no te estoy espiando; no me cambies de tema ya dime quien es el "afortunado"-

-Eres tu…-Me mira sin comprender.-Percy eres tú, por ti deje a Artemisa, por ti y también por esa hermosa mirada, por tus hermosos ojos, tus ojos son los que hipnotizan, tu forma de ser, tu forma de hablar… Me gusta todo de ti… Amo todo de ti…

-¿Qué?-Es lo único que sale de su boca.-Thalia yo… yo…-

No dejo que continúe y lo beso… lo beso como si mi vida dependiera de ello… Sus labios son deliciosamente salados como el mismo mar… El me corresponde el beso… ¡ME CORRESPONDE EL BESO! Eso quiere decir que siente lo mismo que yo… Nos separamos cuando nos falta el aire.-

-Thalia esto… esto esta mal.-¡¿Qué?!- Yo… yo… yo no te quiero a ti… Te quiero pero no de la forma que tu esperas… Lo siento esto no volverá a suceder.-Me dice lenta y dolorosamente… Sus palabras me atraviesan como un cuchillo.

Él se levanta:

-Lo siento.-Dice una vez mas y se va, dejándome sola y con el corazón en mil pedazos…

_**&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;**_

_**Lo siento chicos MATENME, pero no tuve tiempo para publicar capítulos… Es más ni siquiera podía redactarlos… el tiempo para mí no alcanza, me cambiaron a un nuevo colegio y este funciona así de 7:30 am a 3:15 pm y como me quedo a hacer tareas en el colegio (Es obligatorio) ósea de 3:15 pm a 6:00 pm tengo "Tarde de Tareas" y ahí hago gran parte de las tareas pero no todas (porque no alcanza el tiempo) después tengo que tomar el colectivo y del colegio a mi casa es muy lejos por lo que me demoro 45 min en llegar a mi casa, estoy llegando a mi casa a las 6:45 pm casi las 7:00 pm, ya en mi casa termino de hacer las tareas y recién a las 2:00Am me duermo, así es toda mi semana (De lunes a Viernes)… y como comprenderán no me alcanza el tiempo… PERO NO DEJARE DE PUBLICAR CAPITULOS… solo demorare un poco en actualizar las historias… **_

_**Nos leemos luego =D**_

_**Buenos Días,**_

_**Buenas Tardes, **_

_**Buenas Noches…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**No soy Dueña de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses Del Olimpo, los personajes son Propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo juego con los personajes para crear historias…**_

_***Lo se… Sé que me odian con toda el alma por no haber actualizado todos estos meses la INSPIRACION no llegaba a mi… Lo siento… Lo siento… De verdad lo siento… No más rodeos… aquí está el capítulo.**_

_Sexto Capitulo_

_Pov Percy_

Necesitaba analizar muchas cosas, lo que me había dicho Silena Beauregard, era imposible, aunque me sentí inmensamente emocionado.

Annabeth está enamorada de mí.

Esa fue la frase menos creíble que he escuchado en mi vida, somos buenos amigos, me sentía atraído por ella… Pero nunca me imaginé que Annabeth llegara a quererme de esa forma, pensándolo bien creo que yo también estoy enamorado de ella.

¡ESTABA CONFUNDIDO!

No estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Necesitaba despejarme un poco, eso era mucho que procesar, el lago de las canoas, el mejor lugar para relajarme.

Camine hasta allí, mi intención era meterme dentro del lago, para poder sentirme como en casa, pero en vez de eso me senté en la orilla, pues no había traído una toalla o algo… No es que la fuera a necesitar, pues si no quiero, no me mojo… Pero esa no es la cuestión.

Estuve sentado un largo tiempo, calcule que algo de media hora.

-Hola Percy- Dijo una voz muy conocida.

-Hola Thalia- Respondí con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito estar relajada o cuando necesito pensar cosas importantes.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Así que ¿Estas estresada? O ¿Necesitas pensar?- Intente entablar un tema de conversación.

-Ambas.-Dijo Thalia.

Después de verla me acorde que vi a Artemisa irse con todas las cazadoras, Thalia todavía seguía ahí… No Entendía, así que le pregunte curiosamente:

-Thalia ¿Artemisa te dijo que te quedaras? En la mañana todas las cazadoras se fueron con ella…-

-No me dijo que me quedara ni nada por el estilo, solo, ya no estoy con ella.-Respondió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunte confuso.

-Que ya no soy cazadora, que ya no soy inmortal… Soy libre-Me aclara las dudas y me quedo muy sorprendido… Me acorde del día en que la vi hablando con Artemisa, así que pregunto.

-¿Era de ese tema que hablaban tú y Artemisa ese día?-

-No exactamente… Le dije que viniera a verme para hablar sobre este tema.-

-¿Cuál es la razón por la cual dejaste de ser cazadora?-Pregunte curioso.

-No te espantes pero… pero me enamore de alguien.-Eso fue inesperado, nunca habría imaginado que a Thalia le gustara alguien, solamente la mire sorprendido.

-Thalia… ¿Artemisa sabe de esto?-Le pregunte asombrado.

-Claro que lo sabe… Ella me dio una condición, me dijo que le dijera cual es la razón por la cual estaba abandonando a las cazadoras… Así que se la dije.-

-No te hizo daño, eso es un alivio.-Dije más tranquilo.

-Ella me quiere mucho, como para hacerme daño… Además soy la Hija de Zeus, técnicamente ˯˯Hija de su Padre˯˯-

-¿Quién es él afortunado? ¿De quién te enamoraste?- Le pregunte divertido.

-¿Eso importa?-Me respondió.

-Vamos Thalia, dime quien es, no le diré a nadie si tu no quieres.-Le dije para que me dijera quien era.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-Dijo.

-Para… no sé, ver si puede cuidarte y protegerte, o para evitar que te haga daño…-Le respondí.

-Primero que nada… ¿Cómo sabes que es del campamento?-Me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.-Estas espiándome…-

\- No lo sabía solo lo suponía.-Dije riendo.- y No, no te estoy espiando; no me cambies de tema ya dime quien es el "afortunado"-

-Eres tu…-La mire, me quede callado esperando a que fuera una broma, pero continuo.-Percy eres tú, por ti deje a Artemisa, por ti y también por esa hermosa mirada, por tus hermosos ojos, tus ojos son los que hipnotizan, tu forma de ser, tu forma de hablar… Me gusta todo de ti… Amo todo de ti…

-¿Qué?-Es lo único que sale de mi boca, no tengo palabras, me hubiera reído pero ella se veía tan seria.-Thalia yo… yo…-

No me dejo terminar la frase… ME BESO… no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de que es lo que debería de hacer… Lo único que hice fue seguir besándola… no se bien porque lo hice, pero mientras lo hacía, pensé en Annabeth… sentía que la estaba traicionando… ¡Por los dioses! Thalia sabía que yo le gustaba a Annabeth… Me lo dijo Silena, ella me dijo que estaba con Thalia cuando Annabeth lo confeso… Nos estábamos quedando sin aire así que nos separamos.

-Thalia esto… esto está mal.-Le dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón, ella es mi amiga y no quiero perder su amistad, la quiero mucho, pero no como ella a mi.- Yo… yo… yo no te quiero a ti… Te quiero pero no de la forma que tu esperas… Lo siento esto no volverá a suceder.-

Me levante, para irme, pero antes le dije:

-Lo siento.-

_**X.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.X**_

_**HOLA… YO SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR PERO MAÑANA TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR EN ESTE FIC…**_

_**ESTA BIEN… NO TRATARE PROMETO SUBIR LA ACTUALIZACION MAÑANA…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo, los personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo juego con los personajes para crear historias...**_

_Séptimo Capitulo_

_**Pov Percy**_

Me aleje de allí no sabía qué hacer.

En el camino me encontré con Nico, él me pregunto que me pasaba, a los que le

Respondí:

-Thalía... Thalía me ha besado, y yo no me pude controlar y le dije que... Olvídalo, ella está en el lago, corre y ve si ella está bien.-

-Ok Percy, pero primero tengo que comprobar que estas bien...- Me dijo Nico Preocupado.

-Solo ve, yo estoy bien-El asintió.

-Iré a verla, y tú por favor ve a tu cabaña-

_**Pov Thalia**_

Hice todo mal, como pude ser tan tonta, Percy no me quiere, bueno si me quiere, pero como una hermana, no debí besarlo, él se fue, me dejo decido quedarme en el lago, cuando escuchó que alguien se acerca.

-Hola Thalia.-Me saluda Nico.

-Hola.- Respondo

-¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Porque estas llorando?-Me Pregunta.

-Nada, no me ha pasado nada.- Respondo.

-Thalia, dime la verdad.-Insiste.

-Nico, te diré algo, pero promete que no le contarás a nadie de esto.-Le digo entre lágrimas.-

-Te lo prometo, Thalia.-Dijo Nico muy seguro.

-Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en Percy, primero pensé que solo extrañaba a mi amigo, pero luego me di cuenta que no fue solo eso, me di cuenta poco a poco que me había enamorado de Percy, lo que me dolió mas fue cuando fui a visitar a Annabeth, ella nos contó a mí y a Silena que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Percy, eso fue un golpe bajo, tu mejor amiga enamorada del mismo chico que tu… Yo no le podía decir a Annabeth: "Hey Annie, me he enamorado de Percy el chico que te gusta", no se lo dije, por otro lado yo era una cazadora de Artemisa y por lo tanto mi juramento no permitía que yo me enamorara…-No pude continuar, las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta.

-¿Qué paso con Percy, Thals?- Me pregunto, cautelosamente.

-Después de haber hablado con Artemisa y decirle que ya no quería ser una Cazadora, hable con Christina, ella también hizo lo mismo que yo, ella se fue con el chico que le gustaba, yo no tenía un plan así que vine a pensar las cosas aquí y me encontré con Percy… Hablamos por un rato y luego me pregunto la razón por la cual ya no era una Cazadora de Artemisa, y yo no pude evitar decirle que él era la razón… Y luego lo bese, el me correspondió el beso, pensé que estaba enamorado de mi… Pero luego me dijo que no me quería…-En ese momento Nico me interrumpe Furioso.

-¡Percy te dijo que no te quería! Lo voy a matar.-Hizo un Ademan de levantarse, pero yo lo detuve.

-Déjame terminar, Él dijo que no me quería como yo lo quería a Él y luego se fue, pero antes me dijo: "Lo Siento".-

-¿Tu amas a Percy? ¿Thalia?-

-….

_**Continuara…**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Siento no cumplir la promesa… Me siento muy mal por haber desaparecido…**_

_**Lo siento…**_

_**Buenos Dias**_

_**Buenas Tardes y **_

_**Buenas Noches**_

_**Nos Leemos Luego… Los amo!**_

_***ThefhithaStarkDeJackson1***_


End file.
